Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $2$ and the product of $5$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the quantity of $9$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (5x + 2) = \color{orange}{9(5x+2)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{9(5x+2)}$ $9(5x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(5x+2)-1$.